Let's make some music!
by Natyn
Summary: What happens if the Organization XIII learns...to play instruments? You'll find out if you read. It's my first story... Review if you like it
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, hope ya all like it Oh, and review plz?

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any characters in it

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

RIIIIING! RIIIIIIIING! Axel woke up. Who the hell was calling him at 3 a.m.? He took

up the phone.

,,Hello"

,,Axel, this is Xemnas. I need you to come to my room right now!"

,,Now? Okay this better be something important!"

,,Yes, it is. Just come! Now!"

Then Xemnas hung up. _This is weird…_Axel thought as he walked out of his room. _Why _

_the hell do I have to meet Xemnas in the middle of the night? _Then he saw Demyx. He

was also walking into Xemnas's room. Saix and Xigbar too, and they didn't seem too

happy. _Saix and Xigbar? Okay, this must be something important. _When he came into the

room, he saw that all the other 12 members of The Organization XIII were there too.

Xemnas stood up and said:

,,Hello everyone. I'm sorry to have called you in the middle of the night, but I have to tell

you about something very important. I have a mission for all of you."

,,What do we have to do?" Demyx asked. ,,It doesn't have anything to do with spiders,

does it?

,,No Demyx, it doesn't have anything to do with spiders. It is something much more

important. See, the reason why I called you here is that I need you to do something.

,,What?"

,,I need you to….

,,Does it have anything to do with gummy bears?"

,,No, Demyx it has nothing to do with gummy bears"

,,What about giraffes?"

,,No!"

,,Karaoke?"

,,NO!"

,,Instruments?"

,,**NO!**...i mean…yes"

I want you to learn to play instruments!"

There was silence for at least 2 minutes. Then Xaldin said:

,,You're kidding, right?"

,,No, Xaldin, I am not kidding. Here on the wall is a list. There you can see what

instrument you are supposed to play. There you can also see the address of the music

school, and when your class is."

Axel looked at the list, to check what instrument he was supposed to play.

Name: Xemnas Instrument: Guitar Time: 4:00 pm

Name: Xigbar Instrument: Bass Time 4:00 pm

Name: Xaldin Instrument: Drums Time: 4:00 pm

Name: Vexen Instrument: Saxophone Time: 5:30 pm

Name: Lexaeus Instrument: Banjo Time: 5:30 pm

Name: Zexion Instrument: Flute Time: 3:00 am

Name: Saix Instrument: Piano Time: 5:30 pm

Name: Axel Instrument: Violin Time: 3:00 am

Name: Demyx Instrument: Harp Time: 3:00 am

Name: Luxord Instrument: Clarinet Time: 5:30 pm

Name: Marluxia Instrument: Xylophone Time: 4:00 pm

Name: Larxene Instrument: Singing Lessons Time: 5:30 pm

Name: Roxas Instrument: Harmonica Time: 3:00 am

_You're kidding. This must be some kind of joke. I am Axel. I can control fire. There's no _

_way I'm gonna play…the violin? _He looked at the list one more time to make sure he was

right. Yup…He was gonna have to play the violin. Then he checked when his lesson was.

_No way! No freakin' way! It's bad enough to have to play the violin…but at 3 am? This _

_can't get any worse…at least I'm playing on the same time and Roxas and Demyx…and _

_Zexy…_

At 3:00 am Axel woke up. _I seriously can't believe I'm gonna have to wake up at 3:00 _

_am for the next 2 months…_he got dressed, and went to see Roxas and Demyx so he could

go with them to the music school which was in Hollow Bastion.

,,I wonder who's teaching us"

,,I don't really care…as long as it isn't Sora or something" Demyx said

Then they saw a huge sign

**SORA'S MUSIC SCHOOL**

,,Oh my God! Sora IS the teacher!"

,,No way!"

,,NOOOOOO!!"

Axel, Demyx and Roxas weren't exactly happy to know that Sora was teaching, but they

opened the door. Sora, Kairi and Riku came.

,,HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY MUSIC SCHOOL! I AM SORA AND THOSE 2

ARE MY 2 HELPERS, RIKU AND KAIRI!!!"

,,Ow, my ear…" Demyx said while rubbing his ear.

WELL THEN, LETS START WITH THE LESSON!

,,o…k…?"


	2. Chapter 2

Well, its chapter 2! I know its a little short, but i like doing short chapters... well...erm...enjoy reading!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then Zexion came in the door.

,,GREAT! EVERYONE'S HERE NOW! SO HERE ARE YOUR INSTRUMENTS!"

,,Erm…why cant I just play my sitar?"

,,NO WAY! YOU'RE PLAYING THE HARP!"

,,Okay…"

So Sora gave everyone their instruments. Axel "incidentally" broke his violin, but Sora

had 20 other violins, so he just got another one…a yellow one…

,,OKAY! LETS START WITH THE LESSON! PLAY A SONG FOR ME!"

…silence…

,,We don't know how to play songs…"

,,OKAY THEN…PLAY SOMETHING…ANYTHING AT ALL"

Then, a sound came that was so horrible I can not describe it…

,,AHHHH!!" Sora screamed. ,,MY EARS!" Then he ran out of the room, and out of the

house, with Riku and Kairi.

…_okay? At least they're gone…_Axel thought while he burned his violin (and believe me,

he was enjoying it…).

,,Hey? Where's Zexy" Roxas asked

,,I don't know…probably in his room doing some emo stuff like usually…"

So the trio went back to Castle Oblivion, not looking forward to the next lesson…if there

would be a next lesson…

At 3:00 am the next night Axel woke up…again… _Not again! Well, it cant be worse _

_than last time, can it? _That he shouldn't have said…it really was worse than last time.

when they came in the music room they saw Sora…and a TV.

,,Yay! Were gonna watch movies?"

,,YES DEMYX! WERE GONNA WATCH GREAT MOVIES"

,,Yay" everyone said…except for Axel. He didn't look too happy about it. _Nooooo! _

_Demyx obviously doesn't know what kind of movies Roxas likes…I still remember the _

_first(…and last…)time I watched a movie with him…he made me watch a 5 hours long _

_movie about fish food…yuck! _But this time the movie wasn't about fish food…it was

about instruments. But still, it was even worse than the fish food movie (if that was

possible), and it didn't get any better when they found out that Sora had made it himself.

It was something like this. ,,INSTRUMENTS ARE GOOD. YOU CAN PLAY MUSIC

WITH INSTRUMENTS. YOU CAN NOT EAT INSTRUMENTS, AND IT HURTS IF

THEY FALL ON YOUR HEAD.

Demyx fell asleep after 5 minutes of the movie, and fell on Roxas, who fell on Axel,

who fell on Zexion, who fell on Sora, who broke an arm. So the lesson ended…but not

until Demyx woke up. (until then, everyone was stuck…) So Axel, Roxas, and Demyx

had to take Sora to the hospital (Zexion didn't want to, so he just went back to Castle

Oblivion…) On the hospital, Axel saw Xaldin. He had broken both of his arms.

_What happened to him?_ Axel thought, and walked to check who was in the other

beds. This is what he saw:

bed 1: Saix

bed 2: Marluxia

bed 3: Xemnas

,,So that's where you guys are! What happened to you?"

It was Xemnas who answered. ,,It was in the music lesson… Xigbar incidentally hit me

and Xaldin with his bass…Marluxia fainted cuz of the horrible sound of his

Xylophone…and Saix's piano fell on him…"

_So that's why there was noone at Castle Oblivion...these instrument lessons are getting _

_seriously dangerous… _

So Axel and the others went home of the hospital. At least they didn't have to go to

another music lesson until after at least 2 weeks…or that's what they thought. It turned

out that Sora had recovered unbelievably fast, so there was another music lesson the next

week. That time, there was more practice. One of Demyx's gummy bears got stuck in

Zexions flute so Sora had to give him a new flute, and Demyx spent the rest of the lesson

trying to "save" the gummy bear.


	3. Chapter 3

Soo, finally the third chapter! Hope ya like it...and review if you like!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

The next lesson they saw something they did not expect…the teacher…it was not

Sora. (he went to look for someplace he could paint his keyblade blue…) You would

think they would be happy with that….and there really was just one person that was

worse than Sora in music teaching. But of course he was the one that was teaching!

Guess who that was? That is easy…Riku! And believe me, Riku knew less then Sora

about instruments (if that is possible…) The first thing he did was to try to take the

gummy bear that had gotten stuck in Zexions flute. First he tried to shoot the gummy bear

out with a gun (I don't know how he got a gun, but…) but he stopped that when he had

twice almost hit Roxas in the head. Then he tried freezing the flute. Well…I gotta say

that didn't work too well either. Then he decided to use a bomb to blow up the gummy

bear, but Roxas, Axel and Demyx managed to stop him (Zexion kinda wanted the flute to

explode…) then he (finally) gave up and just gave Zexion another flute. Then the music

teaching began. Riku tried to teach everyone how to play a note. But he didn't really

know how to make a note either, so he made everyone do some really weird stuff…for

example Axel, he made him try to play the violin with a banana…and he made Roxas

pretend to be a bird while he was playing his harmonica. You can't imagine how happy

all of them were when the lesson was finally over. On their way back, they went to the

hospital to see how the others were. It turned out that noone had recovered…except for

Marluxia, but the next day he fainted again…so he was in the hospital again…

After that, when they were back in Castle Oblivion, Axel saw Zexions room…open! And

that's something that NEVER happens. He looked around…noone was there…_of course! _

_Everyone is at the hospital (wouldn't surprise me if Zexy was there too…) so I can go in_

_Zexy's room! Noone will notice…_So Axel walked to the door, and when he was about to

walk in, he heard footsteps coming…FAST! _Oh no! Must hide! But where? AAAHH!!_

_What should I do!_ The footsteps were getting closer…closer…so Axel paniced, and

jumped into the fish tank Demyx had bought a couple of days ago. So he just lied in the

fish tank, not moving, and saw Zexion coming. He did not seem to notice Axel, lying

like a dead fish in the fish tank. (and that is pretty strange, I think almost anyone would

have noticed that…)

,,Phew! He doesn't see me!" Axel said, but because he was in the fish tank, it sounded

something like this,,mmphblpblpmbl!" Zexion heard that, stopped and tried to see who

had said that, but (and that's really strange) still didn't see Axel lying in that fish tank,

and had just started walking again….but then Axel of course had to be out of air. _MUST!_

_BREATHE!_ He couldn't hold it any longer so he stuck his head out of the tank and

started breathing like crazy. Zexion heard that (It would have been really weird if he

didn't…) and saw Axel.

,,…"

,,Erm…hi Zexy!"

,,What the heck are you doing in the fish tank?"

,,erm…see…I'm…taking a bath!"

,, In the fish tank?"

,,….uh…yeah! The water is much better there!"

,,…you know you are killing all of Demyx's fishes, that costed more than 4000$ each…"

,,…whoops…"

,,Well…good luck with your bath…"

And then Zexion walked away, leaving Axel in the fish tank. _Oh no! I don't believe this! _

_All of Demyx's beautiful (and VERY expensive…) fishes! I cant tell Demyx! _But then he

noticed that Zexions door were still open…_I cant believe this! Still open?_ So he jumped

out of the fish tank, and ran as fast as he could inside Zexions room…


	4. Chapter 4

Well, finally, the fourth chapter. Maybe i wont update for some time after this chapter,

but i'll try to update whenever i can...and thanks for all the reviews...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

When he came into Zexion's room, he closed the door and started looking around.

_Wow! Zexy's room seems so…normal! Except for that the walls are black, its just like the _

_other rooms…a bed, a bookcase, a tv, a violin, a desc, a computer, a…WAIT A _

_MINUTE… A VIOLIN?_

That's right! There was a violin…A VIOLIN, in Zexions room. Axel checked if it was

fake, but no, it was real. Axel froze, and for 2 minutes there was just silence. Then…

,,**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"**

When Axel finally stopped laughing, he heard Zexion coming into his room to check who

had been laughing, there was no way he hadn't heard that…so Axel quickly went under

Zexion's bed. Right after that Zexion came into the room. He looked around for a little

while, but didn't find Axel. Then, when he was sure noone else was in his room, he took

up the violin…and started playing it. Axel, who was still under Zexion's bed, was hardly

believing what he saw…and heard. _Am I dreaming? Is ZEXY really playing the VIOLIN? _

_No! That cant be!_

He pinched himself in the arm to see if he was dreaming…_Ow! It hurts! But that _

_means…that I'm not dreaming! But that means…Zexy really plays the violin…and is _

_pretty good at it too! _

After a while Axel finally figured out that he was NOT dreaming…he was seeing this for

real…he tried not to laugh…but it was impossible. He was able to not laugh…for about

15 seconds. Then…

,,HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!ZEXY PLAYING THE VIOLIN!!HAHAHAHAHA!!"

When Zexion heard that..his face turned red. He slowly looked under the bed…and saw

Axe, still laughing like crazy.

,,**AXEL! GET OUT! NOW!!"**

HAHAHAHAHA…sorry Zexy…I just can't help it…HAHAHAHAHA!"

So Axel went out of Zexion's room, his face red from laughing so much…and Zexion

slammed the door, his face even redder.

When Axel was back in his room, he was still laughing. He just couldn't help it, Zexion,

the most quiet and serious member of the Organization XIII…playing the violin! It was

just not right! When he finally stopped laughing it was morning already.

The next night at 3:00 am he went to the next lesson. Sora was teaching again.

But… there was no Zexion.

,, What happened to Zexy? " Demyx asked

,, Erm…hesplayingtheviolinandifoundoutandnowhesgonnakillme "

,, Huh? "

,,…nothing…"

_Oh no…I cant tell. If I tell…then I'm sure Zexy is going to kill me…many times…"_

So Axel didn't tell anyone about Zexion playing the violin. When they checked

the hospital again they saw that everyone had recovered…except for Marluxia…

he still hadn't woken up…

In the next lesson, Zexion came. In that lesson Sora decided to make everyone change

instruments

,,YAY! So that means I can play the Sitar?"

,,NO! YOU WILL PLAY THE HARMONICA"

,,Please…let me play the Sitar…I'll give you 2 gummy bears?"

,,NO"

,,Okay…what about …10…?"

,,NO!"

,,Sooo…what will I play? Anything is better than the violin…"

,,YOU'LL PLAY THE HARP"

,,Okay…that really is worse than the violin…but you don't have more harps, do you? So

I can just burn this one…and then I can play something else…?"

,,NOPE! WE HAVE ENOUGH HARPS TOO"

,,…oh, great!..."

,,But…what will I and Zexy play…?" Roxas asked

,,YOU WILL PLAY THE FLUTE ROXAS…AND ZEXION WILL PLAY THE

VIOLIN…"

,,..Will Zexy…play the violin…?" Axel asked

,,YES"

,,…I quit…" Zexion suddenly said

,,NO, YOU CANT QUIT! I AM YOUR TEACHER AND I WONT ALLOW YOU TO

QUIT!"

,,…whatever…I'll quit anyway…"

So Zexion walked out of the music school.

,,OKAY…LETS CONTINUE WITH THE LESSON"

,,But…what about Zexy?"

,,DON'T WORRY…I'LL MAKE SURE HE COMES TO THE NEXT LESSON…"

,,…okay?"

,,SO NOW YOURE GONNA LEARN TO PLAY NEW INSTRUMENTS. ITS SO

MUCH BETTER TO BE ABLE TO PLAY MANY INSTRUMENTS…"

,,...but I still don't know how to play the violin…"

,,YOU'LL LEARN THAT LATER…"

So, the lesson began. Axel, Roxas, and Demyx still had not learn how to play their first

instruments…and they knew nothing about the new ones. But still, Axel managed to

throw the harp out the window, Demyx fell on his harmonica, and Roxas…well, poor

Roxas was the only one who did not know how to destroy his instrument…so he kept on

trying to play the flute for the rest of the lesson…


	5. Chapter 5

I'm very sorry i didn't update...and this chapter is short...really short...but for the next week i maybe wont update wery soon...again.

But after that i'll update quicker. By the way...there are not many chapters left of this story, it's a short one

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

In the next lesson Zexion didn't show up either. He was not going to come back.

,,…Soo…that means I can quit too, right?"

,,NO DEMYX, YOU CAN NOT."

,,But…but what if I quit anyway…like Zexy?"

,,THEN I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU WONT GET ANY GUMMY BEARS FOR

THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

,,Awww…you're so mean Sora"

,,I'TS _MASTER_ SORA…"

,,…whatever…"

So the trio just had to keep playing (or trying to destroy) the instruments. They were

beginning to get really tired of all those instrument lessons

,,Sooo… are we just going to be three in the lesson…?" Axel asked

,,JUST FOR THIS LESSON. I WILL FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO BE WITH YOU IN

THE LESSON."

_Really? _Axel thought. _Who could that be? Well…I just hope its someone who actually _

_knows how to play instruments. Or maybe someone who is an expert in destroying _

_instruments. Yeah, that would be great! Someone who could just do something…and then _

_just POOF! And all of Sora's instruments would be gone (including ours)! But who can_

_do that? …I gotta find someone who can. And now I remember…there are just 5 lessons _

_left…I look forward to when they're done. Then there will be no more torturing us with _

_those instruments. _

While Axel was thinking that, without noticing he had begun smiling…and laughing.

,,MWUAHAHA"

,,…erm…Axel?"

,,…MWUAHAHA"

,,…Axel? It's Roxas…"

Then finally Axel seemed to be done thinking (and also done laughing…and smiling)

so he answered like nothing had happened.

"What?"

"erm…why were you laughing…?"

"…laughing?"

"erm…yeah. You were laughing."

"oh, really…erm…I was laughing…because…I just…remembered a joke! Yeah…the joke you told me 3 days ago"

"What joke?"

"uh…it was about…an…elephant….and…a frog!"

Then Sora came to them. +

"KEEP PLAYING! NO TALK"

"…why can't we talk?"

"CAUSE THEN YOU WONT LEARN ANYTHING"

"…We won't learn anything anyway…"

"…JUST KEEP PRACTICING!"

"…ok…"

The next lesson they saw who Sora made play the violin instead of Zexion. It was Cloud.

Sora had forced him to play the violin, and he didn't seem very happy about being in the

music lesson.

"Why the hell do


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Finally an update! When i tried making documents there was some error or something..but now it's okay! So there will be more

updates...yay! Soo...here comes chapter 6! Enjoy reading and review if you like it!

Chapter 6

"Why the hell do I have to do this?"

"CAUSE ZEXION QUIT!"

"…but why do I have to go instead of him? Why can't you choose someone else?

"…'CAUSE YOU OWE ME MONEY FOR THE REPAIR OF YOUR BLADE!"

"…don't remind me of that…"

So for the rest of the lesson Sora was trying to teach Cloud how to play the violin. But

that was hard. Really hard. Mostly because Cloud was strong…too strong. He was always

breaking his violin. He broke about 10 violins in each lesson. And when he did not break

his violin, he incidentally broke Roxas's flute, or Axel's harp, or Demyx's harmonica, or

Soon, the trio was beginning to like to have Cloud in their music lesson. That was mostly

cuz now they didn't have to destroy their instruments anymore…Cloud would do it for

them. All they had to do was say something like:

"Hey, Cloud, could you hold my flute for a sec?"

And then…he broke it. Incidentally of course, but still, he broke it. So the music lessons

were getting much easier than they used to for the trio… but not for Cloud. He was

getting very tired of those music lessons…and tired of Sora.

"It just can't get worse…" Cloud said to himself

"Oh, yes it can!" It was Axel who answered.

"Last week he made us watch a 3 hours long movie of him singing opera…"

"COME EVERYBODY! NOW IT'S TIME FOR SOME SINGING LESSON!"

Axel froze. "time for WHAT?"

"SINGING LESSON! NOW COME!"

_What? A SINGING LESSON? Oh great…Now Sora has gone completely insane! _Axel

thought while following Sora into a huge room. When everyone was in the room Sora

started deciding what songs they should sing. I gotta say that they did not like the songs

he chose…cuz Sora had made the songs himself. And Sora does NOT know how to make

songs…but they had to sing the songs.

"What the heck is Sora thinking? Playing instruments is horrible enough…but singing

lessons?" Axel said to Demyx and Roxas

" Hey, guys! Look at Cloud! He looks like he is dying or something" Roxas said

They looked at Cloud, and Roxas was right…he really looked like he was dying. He just

sat and stared at Sora like he was a heartless or something. Then he stood up.

"Okay, I've had enough of this! I quit!"he said and was about to walk out when Sora said

"THEN GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY"

Cloud froze for a moment, and then walked back into the room.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…"

"OKAY! NOW IT'S SINGING TIME!" Sora said.

"AXEL, YOURE FIRST!"

"Why me? Why can't Cloud be first?" Axel said, but when Cloud gave him an evil eye

he said:

"Erm…I mean…why can't…Demyx be first?"

"NOPE! YOU ARE FIRST! NOW SING THIS SONG I WROTE"

Sora gave him the lyrics of the song. This is what he saw…

**I LOVE INSTRUMENTS** by Sora

I LOVE INSTRUMENTS CUZ XIGBAR HAS A BIG HEAD

I LOVE INSTRUMENT CUZ THEY ARE BLUE

I LOVE PRETENDING TO BE A HIPPO

I LOVE BUYING GLUE

I LOVE INSTRUMENTS CUZ APPLES ARE PINK

I LOVE INSTRUMENTS CUZ THEY CAN TALK

I LOVE PRETENDING TO BE DEMYX

I LOVE IT WHEN MY LLAMAS WALK

Axel looked at the text…then he looked at it again…then he said:

"You really think I'm gonna sing this?"

"YES! NOW SING THE SONG!"

"I love instr…wait! What am I doing! I'm not going to sing this!"

"YES YOU ARE! NOW SING!"

_Great! Sora has gone insane, we cant quit, and I have to sing a song about hippos and _

_Instruments…_Axel thought. Then he sighed, and started singing.

I love instrument cuz…Xigbar has a big head?

I love instruments cuz they are…blue…

"NO! SING IT LOUDER!"

"…"

….i love instruments cuz…

"LOUDER!"

…I love instruments cuz Xig…

"LOUDER! SING IT LIKE THIS!"

And then Sora started singing.

III LOOOOVE IIIINSTRUMEEEENTS CUZ XIIIGBAR HAAAS A BIIIG HEAAAD

III LOOOOVE IIIIIINSTUUUMEEEENTS CUZ THEYYY AAARE BLUEEEEE

III LOOOOVE PRETEEENDIIING TOOO BEE A HIIIIIIIIIIPPOOOOO

IIII LOOOOVE BUYYYYIIIIINGGGG GLUUUUUUE

III LOOOOVE IIIIINSTRUUUUMEEEEENTS CUZ APPPPLES AREEE PIIIIINK

III LOOOOVE IIIINSTRUMEEEEENTS CUZ THEEEEY CAAAN TAAAAAAALK

III LOOOOVE PREETEEENDIIING TOO BEE DEEEEEEEEEEMYYYYYYXXX

III LOOOOVE IT WHEN LLAAAAMAAAAS WAAAAAAALK

There was silence for about 10 minutes. Then Axel said:

"No matter what you do, I am NOT going to sing it like that!"

Sora sighed…

"OKAY, YOU'LL JUST SING THE NEXT SONG…CLOUD! YOU SING THIS…"

"…never…"

"YES, YOU ARE GONNA SING THIS!" Sora said, then he stood up, put a dog collar

around Cloud's neck, and dragged him on the stage.

"…Sora…exactly WHAT are you doing?" Cloud asked…he was getting seriously angry

"CAN'T YOU SEE? IM PUTTING A DOG COLLAR AROUD YOUR NECK AND

DRAGGING YOU ON THE STAGE…"


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! Here's chapter 7 Þ Enjoy reading and review if you like...oh, and when i was saying this was gonna be a short story...

Well...i decided to make the story a little longer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Then…Cloud snapped. He tore apart the dog collar, and then went back to his seat.

"OK, CLOUD! YOU WILL BE THE LAST ONE TO SING, BUT YOU WILL SING!"

"…"

"DEMYX! YOU SING IT!"

"Aw…Sora...why me?" Demyx said

"YOU WILL SING IT. NOW!"

So poor, poor Demyx had to sing Sora's song in front of all the others. When he was

Done singing, Sora said:

"WELL DONE DEMYX. NOW AXEL, YOU ARE NEXT!

…_At least I didn't have to sing that stupid song…_Axel thought while walking on the stage.

"THIS SONG IS ALSO MADE BY ME!" Sora said

"Well…it can't be worse than the last one" Axel said

He took the lyrics…and they really were worse than the last one.

SORA by Sora

I WISH I WAS SORA CUZ HE IS SO GREAT

SORA IS BETTER THAN ME

SORA CAN DO EVERYTHING

HE CAN BAKE, TEACH AND MAKE TEA

SORA IS THE BEST INSTRUMENT TEACHER IN THE WORLD

I WANNA BE LIKE HIM.

HE IS THE BEST AT EVERYTHING

HE CAN FLY AND HE CAN SWIM

"...I will NEVER sing this…." Axel said

"OH LOOK, THE LESSON IS OVER! I'M SORRY THAT YOU COULDN'T SING

THE SONG…"Sora said

So the lesson was over, and everybody was happy…except for Demyx who was the only

one that had to sing one of Sora's songs. And everyone was really happy that there would

be no singing lesson in the next lesson. But in the next lesson…

"OKAY EVERYONE! IN THE NEXT LESSON WE'RE DOING A PLAY ABOUT

INSTRUMENTS!" Sora said

"What? A play…about instruments…?"

"YES!"

"...Noooo!" Roxas said.

"IN THIS LESSON YOU'LL JUST LEARN WHAT YOU SAY AND DO IN THE

PLAY, BUT IN THE NEXT LESSON YOU'LL PLAY IT"

And so, the lesson was over. And of course no one learned what they say in the play.

But they went with Sora to play the movie in the theater. But when they came in…they

saw that all the Organization XIII had come to see the play. And not just them…at least

10.000 other people were there too. And they didn't even know what they played.

"COME NOW AND FIND YOUR COSTUMES!" Sora said

"Erm…what do we play?" Demyx, Axel, Roxas and Cloud asked

"DON'T YOU KNOW? OKAY, READ THIS" Sora said and gave them a piece of paper.

This is what they saw on the paper.

NAME CHARACTER

AXEL - THE INSTRUMENT PRINCESS

ROXAS - THE BAD INSTRUMENT WITCH

SORA - SUPERMAN

CLOUD - THE INSTRUMENT PRINCESS'S LITTLE KITTY

DEMYX - THE LITTLE CHICKEN

They stared at the list….just stared…then Cloud said:

"Ok. I qui…"

"YOU CAN'T QUIT! YOU OWE ME MONEY!" Sora said

And no one of the other could quit either, cuz then Xemnas would get really mad…so

they just stood there and stared at the list.

"NOW FIND YOUR COSTUMES. THEY'RE IN THE NEXT ROOM" Sora said, then

he walked away. So poor, poor Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Cloud had to put on their

costumes and get ready to act without knowing what to say and do. But luckily Roxas

found the story, so they knew what the play was about. It was about a princess that loved

instruments (Axel). She had a cat (Cloud). But there was a bad witch who hated

instruments (Roxas), and she kidnapped the princess and her cat. But when the witch

went to buy a little chicken (Demyx), Superman (Sora) came and saved the princess. And

the little chicken taught the witch how to be good. So Everybody lived happily ever after,

except for the princess's cat, who was still stuck in the tower. The end.

"Okay, this is the weirdest story I've ever read" Axel said

"Yeah…Hey! The play is starting! We should get on the stage." Roxas said

So Demyx, Axel, Roxas and Cloud walked on the stage…


	8. Chapter 8

YAY! Finally chappter 8 Hope ya like it!

Erm...have a happy...reading time...and review! Þ

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

So Demyx, Axel, Roxas and Cloud walked on the stage. Then someone began to tell the

story.

"Once up on a time there was a beautiful princess who loved instruments. She had a cat.

The cat also loved instruments. The princess and the cat used to sing together every

morning. Then the storyteller stopped, and looked at Axel and Cloud, who just stood

there on the center of the stage. "SING!" Sora whispered (it sounded more like he was

yelling though…)

_Sing? SING? There is absolutely NO WAY I'm gonna SING in front of all the other_

_members of Organization XIII! _Axel thought…but there was nothing he could do about

it…he had to sing. So Axel and Cloud started singing…and the audience

started laughing…and laughing…and laughing.

"erm…LALALALALALLALALAALALALLALALA" Axel sang

"…ARF ARF ARF ARF…" Cloud sang

"CLOUD, YOU'R A CAT, NOT A DOG!" Sora "whispered" again.

"…whoops…MEOW, MEOW MEOOOOOOW MEOWWW MEEOOOOWW"

Then Axel and Cloud stopped singing. And the audience stopped laughing. The

storyteller continued with the story.

"But one day a bad witch who hated instruments came and kidnapped the princess and

her cat. She locked them in a tower" Then he stopped again, and looked at Axel, Roxas

and Cloud.

"Erm…mwuahaha! I'm going to kidnap you and lock you in a tower…"

"…Oh, no…Rox…I mean the witch is…kidnapping me and…my…cat?" Axel said.

"…meow…" Cloud said.

So Axel and Cloud walked into the tower. And the story was continued.

"Then the witch went to buy a chicken. While the witch was buying the chicken suddenly

superman came." Then he stopped again.

"Erm…I'm gonna buy a chicken, yay!" Roxas said

Axel and Cloud were just sitting in the tower when suddenly Sora in a superman costume

came flying towards them (he was tied with a rope so it looked like he was flying…) But

in the audience, Xigbar was laughing so much that he dropped the knife he was holding (I

don't know why he was holding a knife, he just was…but anyway…) and the knife went

flying towards the stage and cut the rope that was making Sora "fly" and Sora fell on the

tower and the tower fell. The storyteller went to check if everyone was alright, and

"luckily" everyone was alright…except for Cloud who broke his leg.

"What should we do? We can't continue with the play if the cat's leg is broken!" The

storyteller said to Sora

"DON'T WORRY! WE'LL FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO BE THE CAT!"

"But who?"

Then Sora walked to the audience until he saw Xemnas. He said something to him, and

Xemnas nodded. Then Sora walked to Zexion and said:

"YOU WILL BE THE CAT!"

"Me? No way! I'm not even in your stupid instrument lessons anymore!"

"ZEXION! If you wont play the cat you will no longer be a member of the Organization

XIII!" Xemnas said, he was angry.

"…Why me?"

"Because I say so! Now go on the stage!"

"…" Zexion said, and slowly walked on the stage.

"GO AND FIND A CAT COSTUME FIRST!" Sora said.

10 minutes later Zexion came on the stage. In a cat costume.

There was silence in the room…then everyone…and I mean EVERYONE...started

laughing like crazy. Xigbar laughed so much that he fainted and fell on poor Marluxia

who sat in front of him.

"…okay, lets just continue with the play!" Zexion said. The thing he hated most in the

world…(except for Sora) was when people laughed at him. And now, a whole audience

was laughing at him. But finally the storyteller continued with the play.

"Then superman…HAHA…came and saved the…HAHAHA…princess"

"I'M SAVING YOU PRINCESS!" Sora said! He ran towards Axel, but slipped and fell.

He also broke his leg, so this was the end of the play. But not of the instrument lessons…


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! Chapter 9 Hope ya all like it, and review plz?

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

The next day they came again to the instrument lesson…and Sora was there, like always.

But today he was not alone (Riku and Kairi were on Hawaii). Zexion was there too.

"GREAT! So Zexion is back, and that means that there is no reason for me to be here

anymore! Cloud said, and was halfway out the door when Sora stopped him.

"WAIT A MINUTE! ZEXION IS BACK, BUT YOU WILL BE IN THE

INSTRUMENT LESSONS ANYWAY! YOU WILL JUST BOTH BE THERE!"

"…just great…"

"AND BY THE WAY, I'VE DECIDED TO MAKE THE _LESSONS_ MUCH LONGER!" Sora said

There was silence…

_Longer? LONGER? NOO! THAT CAN'T BE! _Axel thought. It was obvious that the others were thinking something like that….except for Cloud and Zexion, they were probably thinking something like: _Damn you Sora! When these lessons are over, you are in deep trouble…_

In the next lesson Sora was 10 minutes late. That was weird…but no one seemed to care. But when he finally came, he had something very important to tell them.

"I HAVE DECIDED THAT THE LESSONS WILL BE AT 3 P.M. NOT AT 3 A.M.!!"

_Finally some good news! _Axel thought. And everyone seemed to be really happy with the time changes. But Sora had more news…

"BUT NOW, YOU WILL ONLY PRACTICE ON YOUR INSTRUMENTS ON MONDAYS, WEDNESDAYS AND SATURDAYS!"

_Hey! That's great! _Axel thought. This lesson really wasn't going to be that bad after all. Then Sora said:

"ON TUESDAYS, THURSDAYS, FRIDAYS AND SUNDAYS YOU WILL WORK FOR ME!"

"Work for you? What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"I MEAN THAT YOU WILL WORK FOR ME. NOW THIS LESSON IS OVER!"

"That was a weird lesson" Axel said when he was walking home with Roxas and Demyx.

"Yeah…what kind of work do you think we have to do?" Demyx asked

"…Guess we'll find out tomorrow…"

And they did find out the next day. When they came in, Sora was already there.

"COME, WE HAVE WORK TO DO!" He said, and took them to a house somewhere.

"What do we have to do in that house?" Demyx asked

"YOU ARE GOING TO BABY-SIT."

"We're going to do WHAT?" Everyone asked

"BABY-SIT.!"

"…okay, I'm really starting to think the instrument lessons weren't that bad after all…"

"How many kids do we have to baby-sit?" Roxas asked

"NOT MANY"

"…okay…"

Then they knocked on the door. A woman came to the door.

"HELLO THERE! ARE YOU THE BOYS WHO ARE GONNA BABY-SIT MY LITTLE ANGELS?"

'she reminds me of someone…' Axel whispered to Roxas and Demyx

"HI SOLA" Sora said

"Erm…are you two related…?" Axel asked

"YES, HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT? SORA'S MY BROTHER!" Sola said

'Somehow it does not surprise me …' Roxas whispered back

"NOW COME IN, AND I'LL INTRODUCE YOU TO THE KIDS!"

So Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Cloud and Zexion walked in Sola's house to meet her kids.

They came in…and saw kids. Not one kid. Not 2 kids. Not 3 kids…13 kids!

"Sora, you said the kids were not many!" Demyx said to Sora

"THEY ARE NOT MANY! NOW BYE! SEE YOU AFTER 5 HOURS!"

And so, Sora and his sister walked out the door, leaving poor Demyx, Roxas, Axel, Cloud and Zexion with 13 little kids.

"…what should we do?" Roxas asked

"I WANNA WATCH A MOVIE!" one kid said

"Great…they're just like Sora…" Axel said. Then he went to the kid who had wanted to watch the movie.

"What movie do you want to watch?" he said

" I WANNA WATCH THE MOVIES THAT SORA MADE!"

"YEAH!" All the other kid's said.

"…are you sure? We can watch some fun movies…some OTHER movies…"

"NO! WE WANNA WATCH SORA'S MOVIES! All the kids screamed

So for the next 3 hours, Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Cloud and Axel had to watch all the 7 movies that Sora had made.


	10. Chapter 10

YAY! My 10th chapter! Finally 10 chapters! Hope ya like...and plz review?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

When they were finishing the 4th movie Sora came back.

"Sora! You're back! Finally!!"

"YES I'M BACK! NOW LET'S GO HOME!"

So the trio, Cloud and Zexion went back home. The next day it was an instrument lesson.

Instead of the violin, Zexion had to take singing lessons. For the first 2 hours, he wouldn't do it, but after 2 hours he finally made Zexion sing. And Zexion…I have to say…does not sing wery well, but the other still had to listen to him sing for the

rest of the lesson. After the lesson, when they were going home, they went to the hospital again. There they found out that Xigbar had hit Xaldin and Xemnas _again_ with his bass, but they had recovered, and now Xigbar was in the hospital, 'cause

he had "incidentally" got hit by both Xemnas's guitar, and Xaldins drums. Then they went back to Castle Oblivion. In the next lesson Sora decided to stop with this working thing, and have it just instrument lessons again, but he said that they would

maybe have to do something for him sometimes. But in that lesson Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Cloud had to keep breaking all of Sora's instruments, while poor, poor Zexion had no instrument, so he had to sing for the rest of the lesson. (He really

didn't have to sing all the lesson 'cause as I said, he doesn't sing wery well…so after an hour Sora gave up and ran screaming out of the house…). When it was dinner time at the Organization XIII Axel, Roxas and Demyx found out that Marluxia

wasn't there (and he usually cooks)

"Aww…where is Marluxia? I'm hungry!" Axel said

"…me too" Roxas answered

"You want gummy bears?" Demyx asked

"…No thanks" Both of them answered

"DON'T WORRY! I WILL COOK FOR YOU!" They suddenly heard from the kitchen.

"This voice….please, tell me this isn't…"Axel, Roxas and Demyx started, but they didn't need to finish their sentences 'cause just then, Sora with an apron came jumping out of the kitchen.

"SORA? Just what the heck are you doing in our home?" Axel asked, he had never eaten anything that Sora had made, but he could imagine that it would not be too good.

"MARLUXIA ASKED ME TO COOK FOR YOU!" Sora answered

_NOOOOO! Why? Why does that Sora always have to come and destroy everything? _Axel thought. But what he said was:

"Okay…but if you're gonna cook, then you must cook something good. So WHAT are you going to cook?"

"I'M GOING TO MAKE SOME PIZZA!"

"Great…pizza…" Roxas said.

Usually Demyx, Roxas and Axel all liked pizza, but when Sora was making it, they thought it wouldn't be too good. But still they waited, and hoped that finally Sora would do _something_ right. About half an hour later Sora called:

"DINNER TIME!!!"

_Dinner? Okay, this cant be too bad, can it?_ Axel thought while walking to the kitchen with Demyx and Roxas. They saw the others were already there, and they all seemed to believe Sora when he said that he was one of the best cooks ever.

Well…except for Zexion. But then Sora came in with a big dish, but he had put a towel over the dish so noone could see what was on the dish. He put the dish on the middle of the table, and said:

"HERE IS THE FAMOUS "SORAPIZZA!""

Then he took the towel of the dish. Everyone just stared at the dish, or the thing that was on the dish. It was not pizza, Axel was sure of that. Or, if it was a pizza, at least it did not look like one. It was some kind of a brown, gross thing with some

red sauce on it. But what was on the "pizza"…that was…that was…well, I don't think anyone knew it. So Xigbar finally asked:

"Erm…Sora…? Exactly WHAT is on that…pizza…this is a pizza, right?"

"YES, OF COURSE THIS IS A PIZZA! BUT WHAT IS ON IT? WELL, ITS FISH…OR…AT LEAST I THINK IT WAS A FISH…I'M NOT SURE WHAT THE OTHER THINGS ARE…BUT I KNOW IT'S GOOD. IT MUST BE,

'CAUSE I BAKED IT!"

"…..okay….you know what? I think i'm not hungry." Xigbar said

"Me neither…" Axel said

" I have a stomach ache…" Roxas said.

And so, saying something like that, everyone on the table left.

"BUT THIS PIZZA IS SO GOOD!" Sora said


	11. Chapter 11

Yay, FINALLY!! I know, i know, i havent updated for the last month or something,

but thats just because there were exams... sorry.

But anyways, i've decided to end this story.

But i'm planning to make a sequel...

Hope ya all like this last chapter, and review...?

------------------------------------------------------

In the next lesson there was no Cloud.

"So Cloud quit too?" Roxas asked Sora.

"YES, HE QUIT!"

"…But you said he couldn't quit…"

"HE CANT…"

"But he just did…wait a minute, that means we can quit too…"

Then they saw Xemnas walking inside the room.

"So, you gonna quit?"

"..Quit? No, never!" Roxas said

"That's good, cause if you would quit…"

But no one got to know what would happen if they quit, 'cause just then Sora, who had

been trying to teach Roxas how to play the flute, suddenly fell and incidentally threw

Roxas's flute away. And guess where it landed…right in Xemnas's face. When the flute

hit Xemnas's face there was silence. Then…

"SORA!"

"…I'm sorry, I really am…"

_Hey, that's weird, Sora is talking, not yelling…_Axel thought. But Xemnas did not care

about that, the only thing he seemed to care about was being mad at Sora.

"SORA, YOU…YOU…YOU ARE FIRED! COME; AXEL, DEMYX AND ROXAS!

THERE WILL BE NO MORE MUSIC LESSON!"

"No, I'm sorry! Come back! Please?"

But Xemnas just pretended not to hear what Sora was saying, and walked out the door

with Axel, Demyx and Roxas, and he was really mad. But I can't say that Axel, Roxas

and Demyx were mad too. They were really happy. And I mean REALLY happy! _I cant _

_believe this! FINALLY! No more music lessons! This is great! _Axel thought. He was

unbelievably happy. Just like Roxas and Demyx. _But Xemnas seems to be really mad. _

_Maybe it's best that I pretend not to be happy while he is here. _So while Xemnas was

there, Axel, Demyx, and Roxas pretended to be really mad and sad. But when

Xemnas was gone, they stopped pretending.

"I cant believe this is happening!" Axel said.

"YAY! No more music lessons!" Demyx said.

"This is great!" Roxas said.

So Axel, Roxas and Demyx walked home happy, and the music lessons were gone...forever?

THE END...


End file.
